Caseatello
by beebopkat
Summary: It's so wrong, its against nature but then again I am against nature as well. Whatever I'll just go with it, I do like him as well to, may as well return my feelings. Basically I paired Donatello and Casey up I mean come on think of the possibilities! I was bored and pulled an all nighter so this popped into my head. DonnieXCasey


**Must do this One shot ….. it will not leave me alone. I call this couple Caseatello [Case-uh-tell-oh].**

Today is the day that I tell Donatello that I like him. I've liked and dated other guys before but Donnie…he's well different apart from the fact that he's a highly intelligent mutant turtle trained in the art of ninjitsu. I don't want him to say no so I'm nervous, what if he rejects me?

_RING, RING, RING!_

I looked at my phone, it was my friend Barney. I sighed and flipped my phone open and put it to my ear.

"Hey Barney." I greeted.

"Are you busy man, could I come over? It's been a while since I've seen you outside of school." Barney said.

"Ummm no actually not tonight, I'm going to uh see a….I'm going to tell someone I like them to night."

Barney is a good friend of mine and knows I'm bisexual, he doesn't care. I think he actually see's me as a little brother most of the time.

"Who? Is it April?"

"No!" I yelled my voice squeaking a bit. I do not see April like that, I think of her as a guy kinda. A tom-boy, yeah I see her as the tom-boy type. After I calmed down I told Barney who I was seeing. "His name is Donatello and he's home schooled."

I wasn't really lying; I was just leaving some stuff out.

"Good luck man, see ya later than."

He hanged up and I sighed, it was time to go tell Donatello about my feeling for him.

_*Time Skip* ;0_

I sat on the roof, this was a part of the guys regular patrol route so they should pass by me. Why do I like Donnie? Well I like him because he's smart, caring, and sympathetic and the other guys tend to tease him a lot. He seems misunderstood and I want to be the one to comfort him and talk to him, I want to be there for him. I've never fallen for another person this hard before, it's new to me. Most of the time I was in a relationship it was because the other person had a crush on me, it was a dare or a blind date that had decided we should be together so I just went along with it all.

I heard a few whoops and then Leo's voice tell the guys to be quiet. Here they come, it's time. I waved to them and they came over.

"Yo Casey, how's it going?" Raph asked.

"Yeah Casey, it's been a while man." Mikey said.

"Umm yeah hey guys." I replied. "Could I you know _talk_?"

Leonardo stared at me in confusion. "Yeah you can…._talk."_

I shook my head he wasn't getting it at all. "Donnie can I talk to you privately?"

"Why?"

_**Donatello's P.O.V:**_

Casey pulled me away from my brothers, he seemed frustrated and nervous. What in the world did he want from me? He stopped on a dark corner of the roof away from my brother's line of sight. This felt…wrong, what was he doing?

"Wh-"

"Shh." Casey interrupted. "Please don't hate me."

"Why would I ha-" I began but then Casey reached up to me and kissed my lips.

Wow, his lips were so soft and his pine tree and fire scent was all around me now. I found myself kissing him back, I do like him, I really do it's just that….it's well…It's wrong. Donnie stop this right now, you like April not Casey. I pulled away from him and then just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, very….It's just that, I really like you and…well, I" Casey said his voice shaky.

Damn it he was going to cry now, no. I didn't want to make him cry, I like him back in the same exact way. It's complicated to my mind though, I am a male, and he is a male as well so why do I like him? It's not right it's against the laws of nature. Laws of nature? Look at yourself Donatello, you are a giant turtle that speaks more than one language and is trained in the way of ninjitsu, isn't that against the laws of nature? Oh fuck it all, the laws of nature can go thrust their pelvic against a cave wall for all I care.

I looked at Casey Jones and embraced him tightly, my lips and his smashed together, his tongue explored my mouth and my fingers got tangled up in his hair. I couldn't help but groan just a bit, I really did want to feel his touch. Sure it may not be as strong as mine but it's different. Its light yet strong, how is it possible? We broke away for air for a few moments and then I found Casey staring up at me with love sparkling in his eyes, wow was it cute. Then I found us kissing each other passionately again.

Thoughts raced through my mind, what would Sensei say, what would Raph, Leo, and Mikey say, they'd probably poke jokes at me. I'd be their gay geeky brother, well now I can be put under a stereotype, I guess. What about April, what would she say? You know what, who cares about what the others think? I'll just have to tackle this problem head on. Let them laugh, let them poke fun at me, let them call me names, I can take it. If they don't like the fact that I have a crush on Casey then well they'll just have to deal with it because it apart of who I really am. If they don't accept the fact then they aren't a real family and I don't need them.

**My second one-shot. I guess it was good, I liked it. I enjoy the fact that I'm getting used to writing in the perspective of a male.**


End file.
